O Portal
by Hermmmie
Summary: Maybe, one day this history will be in English. It talks about a British girl, Emily, and her life. but it will change...
1. Emily Spencer

**

* * *

**

Emily Spencer, era uma rapariga com 14 anos que vivia em Sutton, Surrey, Inglaterra, apesar de parecer mais nova em aparência, Emily era bastante mais madura do que muitas pessoas da idade dela como o "Idiota do Andrew Benfordshire, sim esse estúpido, não tem nada na cabeça! A maça cinzenta que ele tinha no cérebro foi toda para o aparelho que ele tem nos dentes! " – Esta frase era dita muitas vezes pela sua melhor amiga Sophie, alias demasiadas vezes, muita gente achava que eles iriam acabar juntos, tal como o Ron e a Hermione, pois, se há coisa que a Emily adora é Harry Potter, por acaso ela "não" tem o quarto cheio de posters, ali pendurados, já sem espaço nas paredes, a primeira vez que Thomas Williams, um dos seus melhores amigos, visitou aquele quarto, ficou a olhar espantado, também ele sendo um fã dos Filmes e dos livros do Harry Potter.

Emily, era magrinha, tinha o cabelo castanho claro com uma ligeira ondulação e os olhos azuis, uma rapariga bastante bonita, mas não se dava assim de mão beijada, no que tocava aos amores, ela escolhia as pessoas extremamente bem…

- Oh não…e é mais uma segunda feira, começa mais uma semana, cheia de testes, cheia de tortura de trabalhos de casa… - Lamentou-se Emily numa segunda-feira de manhã, as segundas custavam sempre, custam a qualquer pessoa.

Emily, vestiu a farda da escola, na opinião dela, a farda era horrível, uma saia cinzenta e plovers azuis! E como se não bastasse… uma gravata! Como se as raparigas usassem gravatas. Mas Emily já deveria estar habituada.

- Emy! Despacha-te vamos, novamente, chegar tarde! – James, o irmão mais velho de Emly, estava sempre apressado para ir para a escola "Duh, é para ir ter com a Amyzinha dele" Emily sentia ciúmes da namorada de James, mas não era para mais. Amy era uma pessoa extremamente mesquinha e falsa, James ainda iria sofrer bastante com aquela víbora com pernas! " Quem me dera que ela mordesse a língua assim envenenava-se a ela própria, e ficávamos todos contentes" – Era o que dizia Hannah Smith, outra amiga de Emily, mas Hannah tinha outras razões… Peter o melhor amigo de Emily, dava sinais de estar apaixonado por Amy, e Hannah, era louca de amores por Peter.

- Oh Emily, podemos passar pela papelaria para comprar cartas do Pokemon? Vá lá! – Mal Emily desceu, Lewis, o seu irmão mais novo e mais chato, foi contra ela.

Emily nem lhe respondeu, ele queria comprar cartas Pokemon todos os dias, portanto já fazia parte da rotina.

- Emy, vai a comer a torrada pelo caminho, senão o teu irmão ainda tem um ataque cardíaco. – Disse a mãe de Emily, pegando numa torrada e dando-lhe enquanto Lewis devorava duas torradas cheias de manteiga e doce.

- CONNOR LEWIS! Manteiga com doce! – Gritou a mãe.

- Oh seu guloso… – Disse Emily, sentido uma onda de carinho pelo irmão mais novo, o que não era normal.

- Mas vocês são capazes de se despacharem? Ou vou ter que vos ir ai buscar?

-Olha vê lá! O teu acne ainda fica mais irritado do que já está!

- Mana, o que é acne?

- É o que a Emily tem na cabeça!

- E tu na cara!

- Olha…

-AAIIIIIII a Amy!

- Quem é a Amy?

- Cala-te Emily

- MENINOS! – A mãe teve mesmo que dar aquele grito, e Emily olhou para James, este tinha a cara vermelha como um tomate.

- Oh mãe ela é que começou…

- Olha James, devias dar o exemplo aos teus irmãos, têns 17 anos e ainda dizes isso do foi ela que começou? Para a escola já antes que eu me irrite!

-Mãe…já estas irritada.

- EMILY SPENCER!

- ok ok…Até logo!

* * *


	2. Nunca acontece nada!

"_Mas porque é nunca acontece nada de jeito na minha vida?"_

- Emily Spencer! Outra vez no mundo da lua? – Emily acabara de acordar do mundo da sua mente, e apercebera-se que estava na aula da Mrs Grimmet,uma pessoa forte e os olhos muitos pequeninos, Emily sempre teve a mesma imagem dela, este ano ela era sua professora para infelicidade de Emy.

- Realmente! Aposto que há muita gente a utilizar cábulas nos testes! – E com isto, Mrs Grimmet bateu com o apontador na mesa de Emily com toda a força.

- Professora, eu nunca usei cabulas em nenhum teste. – Disse Emily com firmeza, usando um tom de voz não muito adequado, Mrs Grimmet tinha tocado no seu ponto fraco, acusa-la de uma coisa que ela não tinha feito.

- E como é que a menina se atreve a dirigir-se a mim desse modo? – Mrs Grimmet que adorava começar uma "briga" para ver até onde é que conseguia ir. Esperou que Emily falasse mas esta manteu-se calada.

"Não lhe ligues… Não fales, mantém-te calma, 1, 2,3,4…"

- Então, Menina Spencer, não diz nada?

"5,6,7…"

- Bem, vou lhe baixar a nota no final do semestre! Para ver se deixa de usar cábulas. Á e também vou avisar os outros…

- EU NÃO USO CÁBULAS! – Emily tinha perdido o controlo, estava de pé a gritar com a professora, nem mesmo Shophia tinha dito alguma coisa.

- Pode ir ao gabinete do director! Jamais algum aluno se dirigia a mim nesses termos! Já ao gabinete do Directos Glindowod! – Emily nem disse mais nada, pegou nas suas coisas e saiu.Por momentos todos pensaram que ela iria bater com a porta mas, Emily, sabia que não poderia piorar a situação.

- Ela devia ter estado calada, esta profe só quer é estragar a vida! É mesmo baleia. – Comentou Sophie com Hannah após Mrs Grimmet ter-se virado para o quadro.

Emily estava a caminho do gabinete do director bastante rápido, com tanta irritação, que nem se quer tinha reparado na alhada em que se tinha metido.

- O que estás aqui a fazer Emily? – Perguntou Michael Jones, um rapazito do 6º ano. Emily e as amigas tinham lhe sempre achado piada, loirinho e os olhos azuis muito bonitos e era muito atrevido.

- Eu…bem, vou ao gabinete do director.

- Entregar fichas?

- Não.

- Chama-lo?

-Não

- Morreu alguém da tua turma no meio da aula?

- Não, Michael, gritei com a Professora Grimmet. – Disse Emy olhando para o chão.

Michael riu-se

- Não tem piada.

- Tu, tu vais ao "boss" (os alunos referia-me ao director utilizando o termo "Boss")!

- Sim Michael! Olha vá até logo. – E com isto, Emily percorreu o corredor com alguns desenhos pendurados (Pois estava a atravessar o corredor dos anos mais novos) e bateu a uma porta.

- Posso? – Perguntou ela educadamente, mas ninguém respondeu.

Emily entrou, com cuidado e depressa se viu numa sala escura, cheia de pó. Não dava para ver nada, mas Emily sentia que era uma sala grande.

"Mas o que é isto?"

Emily entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, não conseguia ver quase nada, a sala estava cheia de coisas, mas ela não sabia que coisas eram aquelas, foi andando com o soalho a ranger.

"Esta sala deve ser muito velha…" – Mas alguma coisa interrompeu o pensamento de Emily e esta, foi a correr nem ela sabe para a onde e entrou por outra porta que deixou meia aberta para poder ver quem era.

Era o contino, Mr Hawkins, que tirou qualquer coisa de um monte que parecia ser uma vassora cheia de pó que se podia ver com a luz que vinha do corredor e quando saiu, pegou nas chaves velhas e fechou a porta, trancou-a.

Emily foi a correr mas já não foi a tempo, ela estava presa naquela sala em que não se via nada. Emily voltou para aquela porta para ir buscar as coisas, e apercebeu-se da aragem que vinha de lá, cinha de lá um vento gelado, se calhar alguma janela estava aberta naquela segunda sala. Emily hesitou antes de ir tentar abrir a porta da sala e espreitou pela porta da aragem.

"É melhor mandar uma mensagem ao Thomas, ele é que é bom a abrir portas."


	3. Por Detrás da Porta

Emily mandou uma sms ao Thomas, e esperou uns 10 minutos, sempre a olhar para a porta da aragem, cada vez vinha mais frio. Emily estava toda encolhida por causa do frio, mas estava tão assustada… Já eram seis horas e o colégio fechava ás seis e meia.

"O colégio já é velhinho mas também…o que haverá para além daquela porta?"

Emily começou a ouvir vozes.

- Thomas!

- Emily estás bem?

- Sim, olha abre mas é isso!

- Emy, como é que foste aí parar? – Disse uma segunda voz que lhe era familiar.

- Peter? Boa Thomas! e deste com a língua nos dentes!

- Olha deixas me abrir a porta em paz?

- Força

E nisto, Thomas, com apenas um gancho de cabelo, tinha aberto a porta.

- Anda, depressa, a escola deve estar quase a fechar – Avisou Peter

- Ah Emy! O Thomas disse-nos que tinhas ficado presa. – Era Shophie. Emily olhou para Thomas com um ar de desprezo.

- Também disseste ao cão da minha avó? – Disse Emily muito zangada com Thomas.

- Olhem, vão ficar aqui a discutir ou vamos embora? – Perguntou Peter a ficar irritado.

-Esperem, há ali uma porta estranha. Vem frio de lá

- Oh, duh! Provavelmente há lá uma janela aberta! Não foste ver porquê? Tens medo do frio? – Disse Thomas aproximando-se de Emily.

- Onde é que é essa porta? – Perguntou Shophie com um ar sério

- É ali, mas olhem não nos vamos meter em coisas! Vamos para casa, já estou farta de estar aqui… - Mas antes de Emy ter tido tempo de acabar a frase, já os três amigos estavam a entrar para dentro da porta.

- O…K… - Emily foi a correr atrás deles e pegou nas suas coisas.

- Não empurrem.

- Mas isto é apertado sabes?

- Não é por nada mas deixei o meu casaco na sala!

- Thomas, assim vai congelar!

- É verdade aqui está demasiado frio.

- Wow

Os 4 amigos tinham chegado a um sítio, lindo, espectacular, rodeado de arvores cheias de neve em cima nas quais se podiam ver algumas folhas que o inicio da primavera já se tinha encarregado de as pintar. Haviam alguns montes ao fundo e nada mais, podiam-se ver pássaros a voar, coelhos a fugirem para as suas tocas mal tinham vistos os 4 a entrar.

- Er… E se voltássemos atrás? – Atchi!-

- Santinha Emy, agora que estamos aqui podíamos explorar sim?

- Eu cá estou com a Emy, deveríamos voltar para trás! – Disse Peter - Além do mais nem temos roupa própria, só esta treta de fardas, e eu nem o casco trouxe!

- E de súbito, ouviram um ruído como se alguém estivesse a caminhar na neve muito devagar e cautelosamente. Thomas, Emily, Sophie e Peter deram um salto e voltaram-se para o lado de onde vinha o som.

- Tipo, vamos embora? – Disse Sophie com um tom de medo na voz.


End file.
